1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure control shutter of a camera and more particularly to a mechanical shutter which can selectively define one of two stages of exposure in accordance with a photographing mode manually or automatically set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mechanical shutter for compact cameras is well known in the prior art, the shutter comprising a pair of shutter blades, one disposed on top of the other and each having an aperture for exposure, capable of being slidingly moved with respect to each other in order to interpose the respective apertures so as to open or close the camera shutter, wherein the exposure can be controlled from a low-speed, fully-open position to a high-speed, slightly-open position by changing the time and size of the opening defined by the interposed apertures of the respective shutter blades. In such a conventional mechanical shutter, it is necessary to use a means for selectively controlling the distances or moving strokes of the shutter blades so as to obtain different apertures, a means for retaining the shutter blades in a predetermined position upon exposure, a means for releasing the retention by the retaining means to allow the return of the shutter blades from an open position, a control circuit for operatively controlling these means, and the like.